


The Teachers (Gays) of Overwatch High!

by CherieShipsIt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: -ish in a way, ACTION WILL HAPPEN, All these ships, All with a happy ending still, Amelie is still purple-blue, Angela and Amelie are best friends, Angela is more than what she lets on, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disguised as a Teacher/Student AU, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is more than what they let on, F/F, F/M, Fareeha and Angela will always love each other, Fluff and Angst, Fluff fluffity fluffity fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't properly tag, I want no controversy on Amelie's skin color, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mainly with Olivia and Satya, Moments (insert lenny), More tags later cuz i forget, Probably will have Sexual Content, R E A D I T, Rating May Change, Relationship Issues, THIS IS NOT MOICY IT WAS FORCED, They will be heroes, They will defend the school, This is extremely important, This will be hella long stay with me folks, This work is not what it seems AT ALL, Wait for the tags lol I deleted them all ;-;, Winston is still a gorilla, but don't worry, dont be fooled, heck, here they are, jk ships will forever sail, like fighting punching rocket launchers bombs and stuff, lots of kissing/kisses, pssst foreshadowing, really angsty, that's a lot of going down..., they will figure it out... together, this school is like a military, to E. eek!, you'll get what i mean when you...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieShipsIt/pseuds/CherieShipsIt
Summary: Everyone is Gaaaaaaaaay! Hooray!Fareeha and Angela take part in an interesting school year at Overwatch High.





	1. Prologue - Do you Understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue... it shall explain the roles of each Overwatch character. Pls read it.  
> Fareeha is only here for one thing... but perhaps she'll get more than what she came here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, please love me? ;-;

Fareeha didn't believe the problem was just within herself. She was “practically” the average history teacher. She believed it was the whole school.

It was because of her mother, the principal of the school Ana Amari, who is apparently having an affair with Reinhardt Wilhelm, the vice principal. Both also worked with the military. Fareeha can't help but feel that the whole school was actually a military of some sort. (Pssst. Foreshadowing!)  
It was because she couldn't comprehend how Aleksandra Zaryanova, a known bodybuilder, came to be the physical education coach. She became great friends with the Russian woman and found that part of the reason was her crush on Mei-Ling Zhou, a more* loved science teacher. Sometimes Fareeha would feel a dark aura radiating from Mei, but other than that, the science teacher was normal.  
It was because of the physics teacher, that no one but herself found odd. Winston is a talking gorilla for goodness’ sake. Also because of the math teacher, Lena Oxton, who was great friends with the physics teacher, talked obnoxiously fast, and had a unrequited (?) crush on the arts teacher (dance, creative arts, singing, etc.), Amelie Guillard. Amelie was… purple-blue?  
It was because of the Spanish teacher Olivia Colomar who seemed to be in a secret relationship with Satya Vaswani the social studies teacher.  
It was because of the edgy dads, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes who, if they knew of their adopted daughters relationship, would tear the poor couple apart. Thankfully they were too oblivious for that and are rather occupied with keeping students Lucio Correia dos Santos and Hana Song, Jack's adopted (along with Satya), away from the student Akadne Ogundimu Gabe’s adopted (along with Olivia). (The whole staff knows the two actually love each other.)  
It was because of the two orphaned student runts Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, who are much nicer than they let on. Only Satya just can't stand Jamison's horrible flirting and Olivia's teasing about the matter.  
Hanzo Shimada is quite normal and a teacher in philosophy and English. As well as a great friend of Zenyatta, the school’s robot psychiatrist/counselor. Genji Shimada, a student and brother of Hanzo, often visits Zenyatta.  
But it was because Genji spread a rumor that Hanzo had a history with Jesse McCree, the second English teacher. Everyone is oblivious to Genji’s flirting. She had to say, Genji wasn't a bad flirt. It was just that no one saw him in that way. He was basically friend-zoned by everyone. With the exception of Zenyatta of course.  
It was because of the other robots consisting of the hall monitors Orisa and Bastion, and the turret cameras. Torbjorn Lindholm the janitor, would often check on them. He is really short and many would often compare him to how tall his daughter Brigette is. She was a student who became good friends with Efi.  
It was also because of that one other science teacher who taught chemistry, Moira O’Deorain. Moira was creepy and always seemed high on something. *The students always mumbled that they felt uncomfortable around her. Fareeha didn't understand how she was allowed to be a teacher. Even worse, the damn tall-ass leprechaun keeps flirting with Angela Ziegler, the school nurse, founder of fast healing technology, child prodigy, as well as the love of Fareeha’s life. This was where her own problem lay.  
Wherever Angela went, Fareeha _seemed_ to follow. She didn't come to this school because her mom was the principal or that this was her dream. In fact she had wanted to be a soldier. After meeting the good doctor on the field though, her dreams became Angela. She quit and worked to become a history teacher instead, when she found that Angela would start working as a nurse. Finally, after a year of basically stalking and thinking about just falling into the “friend zone”, Fareeha had gathered the courage to ask her out. (It wasn't hard at all because Angela felt the same way and was deciding whether or not to take the initiative. Fareeha still contemplates all her life choices.) Soon the two became the perfect couple, and have now **officially dated for 10 months. Though few argue they were moving too fast, they knew that their bond was incredible from the start. **(They were actually practically dating the year before with all the stalking and stuff, but neither would admit nor confirm the relationship. They count it anyway.) The couple decided that it their next step would be living together.  
Due to her experience in fighting she… well… picked fights. People she didn't see eye to eye with, or people that flirted with Angela and obviously made her uncomfortable, were often intimidated by her nature. These people often being Ana, Jack, Genji and Moira. Although there were many she couldn't handle there were just as many that she extremely cared for. She was always fond of Jesse, Gabe, Rein, Brigitte and Zarya. They all had fun stories to tell. At the end of the day though, she was patched up by her love with band-aids and kisses. Occasionally a lecture or two.

Really, it was all because of the stupid fake “no workplace drama” rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? #^-^# Translations will be here!- If I feel like doing them... context clues my dears!


	2. Chapter 1 - How Should it Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only the beginning... but there is already so much drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot entirely about Ana and Rien... they are on an extended vacation lel

The beginning of the school year had begun. And already rumors are flying around. More rumors, more papers to grade, not a lot of snuggling. It hit her this morning when Angela insisted on leaving for work early.

“ _Fareehali_ , my love, I need to go to work.” Angela chuckled quietly. She had been awake for a bit and was just savoring the small moment.  
“Nnn… what time is it my angel?” Angela sighed, this wasn't going to be very easy.  
“4:55.”  
“It's still so early… we live close too…” Fareeha groaned. She was spooning Angela. The arms around Angela's middle, right below her chest, tightened.  
“I have to help Mei and Moir- err the science teachers, fix up the chemistry lab. I also need to help the English teachers fix up the books… Oh! And Winston needs- _Uuf_?!” Fareeha squeezed Angela again at the thought of her girlfriend “helping out” Moira. It was far too early in the day _and_ the school year to be talking about her, so she just thought of something else that was related.  
“You're letting people take advantage of you again… they should have done this over the summer. You really need to learn to say no, _hayaati_. This happens every year.” Angela sighed again. “It's just… Mei was on vacation again and Jesse too, but Winston went-”  
Fareeha pressed her face to Angela's hair. “Exactly.” She mumbled. “They were out and about not planning ahead.”  
“I guess, but-”  
“No buts. Be more assertive Angela.” Fareeha inhaled Angela's natural sweet scent. Angela blushed.  
“Well I certainly need to go still. It wouldn't be nice for me to not show up after telling them I'd help out.”  
“I'd be nice for _me_.” Fareeha grumbled and pulled her closer. _Talk about possessive_ , Angela thought.  
“That's very kind of you, my love, to say you enjoy my company, but I really need to get going now.”  
“Nnnn!” Fareeha whined as she moved her hands upward.  
“Fareeha Amari! Hands _off_ my chest, quit spooning- _no, your humping me now_ \- quit humping me, and Let. Me. Go. To. Work!” Fareeha let go of her in defeat. She had use way to many different tactics in those sentences. She rolled to the side. _At least she was being assertive_.  
Firstly, Angela started the coffee machine. She just loved coffee. Angela took a quick shower, then she put on her usual clothes, a black turtleneck and her white lab coat, as well as her favorite pair of light blue jeans. She brushed her teeth and used mouthwash. She then applied a small amount of makeup after she fixed her hair into a ponytail with her bangs sticking out. _This should be my look for this year..._  
“Fareeha do you want to come with-” Angela started as she slipped on her flats. A soft snoring could be heard from the bed. Angela giggled at her lovers nature. She went to where Fareeha rested.  
“Bye bye, schätz. See you at the school.” She whispered before she kissed Fareeha's forehead. She got a snort in response.  
Angela chuckled as she grabbed her bag. She checked to make sure her phone was on her then left their home, mug of coffee in her hand.  
\----------------------------------  
Moira pinned her wrists, and kissed her hard. Angela thrashed. Hitting Moira and throwing her off her.  
“What- what are you doing! Let go of me Moira!” Angela yanked her hands away. Moira’s nails had cut her shallowly in the wrists. That was definitely going to bruise.  
“You report me… and I'll report you…” Moira cackled as she wiped the blood, trickling from her mouth, “but feel free to tell your friends… and the little doggy about that gift.”  
Angela watched as the cuts in her wrists began to heal.  
“Self-experimentation… Hah… When this gets out, they will all look at you in a different light. When you told them you didn't test on humans or animals, they were happy, but solving this mystery without even experimenting on a single plant? Impossible!” Angela's eyes widened.  
“I've looked into you for a decade. Did you believe you were doing the right thing? I should have known. They will look at you… with the same eyes they used to look at me!” She reveals her right arm. A poisonous substance seems to flow through her veins. Purple. 

Maybe she would tell Fareeha... just not all of it. She didn't need to know all of it, _right?_  
\----------------------------  
Fareeha woke up again at 6:00. _Perhaps she didn't leave… It could have been a nightmare…_ she tried convincing herself. She grabbed at the sheets. When Fareeha felt nothing she got up to look around, still half hopeful. She knew her beautiful delicious angel was really nowhere to be found and it made her grumpy. Just getting up to look for her and _not_ finding her made her even more grumpy. She was just really grumpy. She needed something to take her anger out on. Time to go to school.

Fareeha throws on a t-shirt and her favorite leather jacket. She then pulled on some jeans and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair, grabbed her keys, slid on her watch (a gift from Angela), her helmet, and an unsuspecting lollipop, then headed out. She found it annoying that their Lexus wasn't in the driveway. Angela had taken it, of course, to get to the school. Walking is dangerous in the early morning. The thing that annoyed her, was the fact that the Lexus wasn't there, but she was still here. If she was with the Lexus, she was with her girlfriend. It's just how it was. If she's by herself, she uses the Harley-Davidson. If she's lucky though, sometimes Angela would 2up. Those are the days. Today, was apparently not a day.  
Fareeha put on her helmet, popped the lollipop in her mouth, and started her bike. _Zarya better have those punching bags up._

“Nice shot little bird, but do you not dink dat is enough for today? The children vill be here soon.” Fareeha ended up shooting basketballs instead. Zarya’s punching bags were torn up and old, so she didn't put them up.  
“Zarya you’re improving on your English. Got a certain someone… to help you out?” Fareeha teased as she wiggled her eyebrows. She didn't really want to talk about why she was here, taking her anger out on perfectly fresh basketballs and baskets. Zarya blushed.  
“Yes… Miss Z-Zhou is… uhm… helping me out vith… vords.” Zarya managed to stutter out.  
“You certainly seem to _want_ it.” Fareeha laughed.  
“Oh stop teasing her Fareeha. It's 6:49 already. The students are going to start arriving.” A voice came from the entrance to the gym.  
“Oh? Finished helping out?” Fareeha said in a slightly bitter tone.  
“Fareeha… why are you so stressed out? It's only the beginning of the year… Let's go greet the other teachers at the lounge.”  
“'Why' indeed. Thanks Zarya, best of luck. See you at the lounge.” She winked at her best friend and started to move towards the entrance.  
“I… vhat…” Zarya mumbled genuinely confused.  
“I'll be right out after a quick rinse.” Fareeha told Angela. Angela nodded and made her way to the bleachers.  
“You'll wait?”  
“Yeah, I wanna talk a little before we go.”  
“Alright. Be out in a second.” What could she want to talk about… was I too harsh towards her?

Fareeha takes a quick 5 minutes to rinse and dress. When she comes out she finds Angela at the entrance to the locker room. Angela seems a bit annoyed.  
“What's wrong, habibti?” Fareeha tries.  
“It's just… actually, I’ll talk as we head over to the lounge.”  
“Of course.” The two start making their way to the teachers lounge. Fareeha waits for her to speak but can see that Angela's face looked a bit conflicted and pale.  
“Angela, are you okay? You look a bit pale. If you really think you can't talk yet, that's fine.” The two stop a couple steps away from the lounge door.  
“N-no! I-I just- I was-” Angela rambled.  
“Deep breath, my love…” Fareeha took a deep breath and motioned for Angela to do the same. Fareeha held up 3 fingers. Then 2. Then 1. They exhale.  
“Are you ready?”  
“More or less.”  
“Great, whatever it is just know that I'm here for you.”  
“I know… but… promise me you really won't get mad… at me… or anyone.” Fareeha's brows knit. This isn't good. Whatever involves getting me mad that is.  
“I… ” Fareeha starts. For Angela's sake. “I-”  
Suddenly McCree opens the door and peeks around. When he sees the couple, a teasing grin climbs onto his face.  
“Where’ve y’two been? I was gettin’ worried that y’guys got carried away, and went t' do ‘it’ in the janitor’s closet.” McCree laughed. Some teachers snicker from behind him.  
“THEY HAD BETTER NOT!” An angry German shouts. Torbjorn. “Kids these days…” He murmurs.  
Angela sighs. Not because of McCree and Torbjorn, but because she wasn't going to be able to say anything to Fareeha until lunch. Fareeha notices and decides to lighten her mood. As the two move into the room Fareeha starts.  
“Hell no. Never. The lady's got standards you know.” Angela reddens. Fareeha continues.  
“Only us two, a bed, sometimes the couch-”  
Angela fires a glare at her, a fine layer of red covers her cheeks. Fareeha nods, causing the silver-blonde haired woman to knit her eyebrows in confusion. “Oh right,” Fareeha says as if she had forgotten to say something in her previous lines, “as long as it's in a room, our rooms, like not just running into a random room, room has to be locked and on Friday night, Saturday or Sunday. Right?” Fareeha says looking down at Angela on the last word. At least a hundred shades of red paint her face. The shorter woman attempted to cover her face by hugging Fareeha and pressing her face in between her lovers chest. She mumbled “Stop it...” so quietly, Fareeha barely heard her speak. Many of the teachers laughed, few groaned, and some just rolled their eyes and smiled. Fareeha bent down so only Angela can hear her. “I didn't even get to the part about safe words and ki-” Angela was just about to punch her, but instead cut her off with a kiss. Fareeha was baffled. Angela had the actual guts to do that in front of everyone. Angela took a deep breath.  
“Shut up or there won't be a need for such rules.” Before people can start teasing Fareeha about her burn, Angela spun to face everyone. “How are you all? It's been a bit.” She passive-aggressively threatens. Unfortunately there is actually someone who was so oblivious as to say anything.  
“Awwe, luvs! You two are so-” Amelie and Winston clamped their hands down on Lena’s mouth.  
“Mon Dieu! Are you really this dense.” She whisper-shouted, her purple hand hidden under a black furry one.  
“Lena are you trying to die!?” Winston said in the lowest voice a gorilla could possibly manage.

Everyone calmed after a while much to Angela's relief. She and Fareeha walked around and greeted everyone, indulging in small talk with the people they knew every so often. The lounge was not really just a lounge. The school was really tech savvy, and was probably the biggest high school anywhere. A large high school meant a lot of teachers. Which of course meant a bigger lounge. It was just about a third of a football field. The gym was only slightly bigger. They first went to say hi to the English teachers so Angela could pinch Jesse for helping Fareeha humiliate her. They waved to Zen who joined the two English teachers a couple seconds later. They saw that there were some students sitting in a corner, relatives of the teachers. They were Genji and Brigitte, probably conversing about the upcoming school year. They also talked with Mei and Zarya. Both were blushing as they rambled about the qualities of each other. Once Fareeha uttered, “I swear you guys need to get together already.” Angela dragged her away by the ear before either could question what Fareeha meant. The two went to make small talk with Amelie, Lena, and Winston.

Angela noticed Lucio, Hana, and Akadne walk in. “Where is Jack and Gabe?” Angela wondered aloud. Fareeha had begun teasing Lena about Amelie so Angela had to take her away.  
“Probably fucking in a closet…” Olivia said with her heavy Hispanic accent. She and Satya walked up to them. Angela and Fareeha were the only two who knew about their relationship. That story was for another time.  
“You know if they do get together…” Fareeha started.  
“We would become sisters… we know.” Satya said with a sigh. Olivia turned to face her. She made sure no was watching and grabbed Satya’s hand. The two looked into each other's eyes, as if searching for the haven in which they wished to live happily together. Tears started to form. Angela and Fareeha made a makeshift wall with their bodies, natural enough to go unnoticed, but enough to shield them from everyone.  
“My dear beautiful Satya… we will be happy together. I will make sure of it. No one is going to ruin _this_ … no one will ruin… _us._ ” The other couple notices their rings.  
“You two are-” Angela gasps quietly.  
“Engaged… we know we wouldn't be able to handle a relationship as sisters. We plan to finish this before them.”  
“You have our full support. Not only as great friends, but people who care about you the way your parents should have.” The young couple were so strong. Angela admired their bravery and independence.  
“Thank you so much, Angela, Fareeha. This means so much to us. You two mean so much to us. There are so many, _so many_ that don't want us together. That say this love is premature…” Satya squeezed Olivia’s hand. Angela reached out and held both their hands with a reassuring smile. The moment lasted for a bit. There were indeed people other than their parents who wouldn't want them together. Such as students with crushes and so and so.  
“We have to go now. Jack and Gabe could arrive at any time…” Olivia finally said. Satya nodded at her secret lover. “But we would like to tell you about other new things we experienced... everything that happened over summer. Can we meet later?” Angela and Fareeha nodded. Soon, the two walked away, releasing each other's hands and feigning disinterest in one another. It broke Angela's heart to see. They were under so much pressure. They couldn't meet anywhere at the school other than an old bathroom that was unused. It was where Angela and Fareeha found out their relationship.  
“I wish we could help them.”  
“We are, _hayaati_. We are doing what we can. Loving them for who and what they are. Supporting them to the fullest...” Angela smiles. Fareeha remembered the words she said when they first found out.  
“It must be so hard for them.”  
“They will push through. I now know they can.”

When Moira entered the lounge late, more than half the teachers quieted. Angela refused to turn and face her. Both of them. She wouldn't look at Moira _or_ Fareeha.  
“My love, is there something wrong?” Fareeha said concerned. Normally she would be like this herself. Even though Angela hated Moira, she never act this way around her. Moira strutted up to them with a smirk. Fareeha released what sounded like a growl from her throat.  
“Woah there, Doberman. It was an accident. Well, the first part...” she chuckled.  
“What?” Fareeha questioned. Moira looked genuinely surprised.  
“She didn't tell you about the little passionate moment we shared this morning?” She smiled evilly. Fareeha gently took Angela by the wrist. Though she was met with resistance, she managed to spin her so that they were facing each other. Angela was… blushing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I posted a prologue and a chapter. This is going to be long anyway. Smexy time in the next chapter... I think... YeAh ther Is


End file.
